1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality alarm system, an abnormality alarm device and an abnormality alarm method that, when an abnormality such as an error or other type of problem has occurred during execution of a job sent to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, copying machine or other type of job execution apparatus, detect the abnormality and provide an alarm in regard thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of information processing systems, when an abnormality occurs in a terminal or the like, information regarding such abnormality is immediately supplied to the host or the management center so that necessary measures can be taken.
In the conventional art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-205890, for example, discloses a construction in which the voice of an insurance policyholder carrying a portable terminal with GPS capability, which is emitted during an emergency or accident, is detected, the location of the accident is identified on a map based on the detected voice, and the call center of the insurance company is notified, whereby speedy support for the policyholder is provided.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-149174 discloses a technology that detects the occurrence of an abnormality in an information processing system, identifies the apparatus in which the abnormality occurred based on the situation and timing of the occurrence, and sends the optimal representative notice of the abnormality in accordance with a priority ranking.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-328563 discloses a technology using which the map-based location of a vehicle involved in an accident is identified at an emergency center based on location information provided from the emergency alarm device of such vehicle, emergency contact persons are sought and displayed from the database, and mobilization of emergency vehicles is requested, enabling the emergency vehicles to arrive at the accident scene more quickly.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-204937 discloses a technology that provides an alarm regarding a prescribed situation, such as an error that has occurred in a facsimile machine, to another information apparatus such as a personal computer, which then provides instructions for the correction of the abnormality to the information apparatus and the error is corrected based on such instructions.